Never Judge A Book
by Clez
Summary: A little dinner, and then a walk in the park...


NEVER JUDGE A BOOK...  
  
  
  
Samantha Carter felt herself at ease as she sat at the table, her empty plate being removed by the young waiter. Her wine glass had just been topped up, and she took a sip, smiling at the sweet taste.  
  
Sitting across from her at the table was her friend, and her fate for the evening. Considering she usually saw him in his tousled, casual state, she was pleasantly surprised at how nicely he polished up. His blue shirt was crisp and clean, freshly ironed. A close friend had no doubt donated the tie, but it suited the young man perfectly. His hair was the same as normal, but the spikes seemed neater somehow. Perhaps it was just how he was dressed.  
  
She had seen him presented this was before, but this time they weren't on a mission, and this time, there were actually a couple.  
  
Needless to say, Jonas Quinn looked a little nervous. To Sam's knowledge, this was his first date since being on Earth. But Jonas was a good-looking guy... he didn't have anything to worry about.  
  
He smiled at her, and simply sat there, not quite sure what to do with himself now that dinner was over.  
  
Taking a chance, Sam cleared her throat, and said, "How about we go for a walk?"  
  
Jonas was a little taken aback, but nodded. "Sure."  
  
Sam smiled, and called the waiter over, telling her they were ready to pay the check. She gave the man her credit card, and stood, moving to fetch her coat.  
  
Jonas donned his black jacket, and waited for Sam at the edge of the room.  
  
The waiter handed her back her credit card after she had signed, and with a nod to the man, she pocketed it, and left the restaurant with Jonas. They stepped out into the night air, and Sam took a deep breath, smiling. She was a little surprised how content she was in this situation. Until a couple of weeks ago, she had never really looked at Jonas the way she looked at him now. This was completely different. She was seeing him in a different light.  
  
"So, did you enjoy dinner?" she asked, hooking her arm through his as his hands resided in his pockets. The night air was a little chilly, and closeness provided a little comfort as they walked in amongst the other couples, some people moving about in groups.  
  
"Yeah, it was nice," Jonas replied, looking at her with those gentle intelligent dark green eyes.  
  
Sam tucked her coat around her closer, realising that perhaps trousers might have been a better idea. It was a little chillier than she had first presumed.  
  
"Are you cold?" Jonas inquired, stopping, and raising his eyebrows.  
  
Sam shook her head. "I'm okay, really. I survived in the freezing Antarctic for quite a while before frostbite set in." She laughed, and then remembered how dangerous the real situation actually had been.  
  
Jonas wasn't fooled, and he quickly removed his jacket, placing it over her shoulders, saying, "I've worked with you long enough to know when you're lying."  
  
She looked at him with her sky-blue eyes, and nodded. "Thanks. Won't you...?"  
  
"Get cold? No, I'm fine," Jonas assured her, placing his hands in his pockets again.  
  
As they walked, Sam sighed. They had been walking for about ten minutes now, and she was starting to realise just how quiet the two were being. Conversation had sort of died down, and something needed to be done about that.  
  
Stopping by a large lake in the park they had started walking through, Sam looked down into the calm dark waters. She felt the presence of Jonas as he came to stand beside her. He was looking at her... she could feel his eyes on her, and this made her smile.  
  
"What is it?" she asked finally, unable to simply stand there with him looking at her and not knowing why.  
  
He smiled, and laughed quietly, looking away, before saying honestly, "You look fantastic."  
  
Sam felt the heat rush into her face a little, and felt her eyes wandering, before meeting his in the moonlight. "Well," she began quietly, "you don't look so bad yourself."  
  
Gently, he reached up and brushed a lock of her blonde hair away from her eyes, and smiled. Leaning forward, he kissed her gently.  
  
She brought an arm up around his neck, and kissed him back. When she pulled back, she was smiling more than she had in a long while. She couldn't remember a time when she had felt so at ease... so comfortable in the arms of another.  
  
And she hadn't expected that comfort to come in the form of the Kelownan. She had underestimated him.  
  
As he kissed her again, she reminded herself of a phrase her teachers in high school had always used.  
  
Never judge a book by its cover. 


End file.
